One-Shot: Her Love in Return
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: So I wrote a one-shot alternate ending in which Rey and Ben both die. Here is an alternate ending where Rey and Ben both live. Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Her Love in Return**

Ben Solo cradled Rey Palpatine gently in his arms. He had crawled out of the pit, hand over hand after the Emperor had tossed him down it. But when he got out, he was horrified to find Rey's lifeless body on the plain of Exogol. Willing the Force to come to his aid and obey him, Ben placed a hand over Rey's stomach. The power flowed through him as he desperately worked to heal her, to bring her back - just as Rey had done with such mercy on the Death Star ruins, after she stabbed him with his own lightsaber.

For a moment, nothing happened. All was still quiet. Rey's eyes were unseeing, unmoving, even as Ben's hand gently pressed against her stomach. And then -

Rey's hand moved to cover his.

Feeling her touch, Ben glanced down at her, hardly daring to believe it. Slowly, Rey's body moved, rising up as she slowly sat up and Ben continued to hold her. Her eyes opened, widened, as she stared at him for a moment in confusion, as if she couldn't believe he was really there. And then, she relaxed, and the most beaming, most beautiful smile of pure love graced her face as she spoke his true name aloud.

"Ben..."

Ben simply drank in her beautiful face, even as Rey's soft hand reached up to caress, cup his cheek. Even play a little with his dirty black locks. But at last, even he could not contain his joy, and his lips curled into a slight, relieved smile.

As the couple gazed into each other's eyes, Rey's face suddenly softened. She seemed to hesitate for the briefest instant, almost as if she was feeling a little shy. But then, she made her decision with firm resolve as she leaned in and fiercely pushed her lips against his in a long, passionate, loving kiss. Her eyes closed in blissful contentment.

Ben's arms wrapped around her as he responded to the kiss almost immediately. Upon returning her kiss, kissing her back, the kiss seemed to deepen as Rey and Ben's relief and happiness at being alive and together consumed them. Through it all, Rey continued to tenderly cradle her lover's face.

At last, after what seemed like several, sunlight days, they broke apart. Ben's palm was still buried in Rey's hair buns. Rey's beaming smile dipped a bit, but didn't dim. She appeared almost flustered, eyes searching, silently asking Ben if what she did was OK.

And at that moment, Ben Solo did something he hadn't done in years. He laughed - a real, genuine laugh. A laugh that caused his dimples to curl up adorably and his pearly white teeth to glisten widely.

And for that one moment, everything was perfect... And then that moment ended.

Ben's smile faded. Rey's own radiant one crumbled into a frown of confusion and concern, as she watched the man she loved keel over backwards, dead.

She was still holding his hand.

Horrified, refusing to believe and yet knowing deep in her bones what had happened, further understanding dawned in Rey's eyes. _He traded his life for mine..._ Her eyes filled with tears, and she cradled Ben's body in her lap, just as he had for her. Her tears fell onto his upturned face like sweet rain.

"No….. no, please! Please…. Please, don't leave me….. Please…" And then, choking on her tears, she whispered, "_I love you_!"

Nothing happened. Collapsing in sobs, Rey bent over her paramour's body, weeping bitterly. Silence blanketed the Exogol plain. And then, suddenly –

A glowing, golden light emanated from Ben's chest. Feeling the glare against her closed lids, Rey opened her eyes, her pupils widening in shock. She shrank back in amazement, watching intently.

The golden glow encompassed Ben for a few moments before fading. Hesitant, Rey reached out to touch him, then shrank back again as she saw Ben's chest rise and fall. Taking his first breath of new life.

Slowly, Ben Solo stood. Rey stood with him and watched as he turned to look at her. "Rey," and there was that brilliant smile again. "It's me."

Both of Rey's hands went to her mouth in astonishment. Her own smile of joy was blinding. "It _is_ you!" Jubilant, she ran into his arms. After a moment, she stepped back, gazing at him. Ben's face was filled with purpose as he took that one final stride toward her. Rey started to say something, but the sound hardly had time to come out. For next moment, Ben's warm hands were tilting her head back as he pulled her close for a long kiss.

It was payment in kind, Rey supposed before her eyes fluttered shut and her brain rapidly switched off, for she had kissed him first. But this kiss….. Ben's kiss stole the breath from her lungs and she gasped. The words died a peaceful death in her throat. Whatever she was going to say, she could hardly remember it now, as throwing her arms about Ben's neck, she kissed him back.

Blue light, golden light, light of every color suddenly swirled around the couple as they held each other ever tighter, the kiss deepening sensuously as the Force sang its approval. Rey's hands were practically fisting Ben's shoulders as she held him close. His hands were touching her wherever he could reach, tugging at her waist so she was flush against him.

At last, there was a piercing shriek, as fireworks pealed and exploded into space, shooting sparks everywhere.

Rey and Ben finally, dreamily, broke the kiss at last, their arms still around each other. Ben laughed – a rumbling, glorious sound – and picking Rey up, he spun her around in his arms. She shrieked with glee right along with him.

* * *

And when he set her down, it seemed, they were on Ahch-To, in the presence of Rey's friends, Rey in a white bridal gown and Ben in a tuxedo several sizes too big. It had been loaned from Chewie, but Ben was too happy to care. Beaming into each other's eyes, Rey and Ben yanked each other close and kissed again, before happily racing to the _Millennium Falcon_, hand-in-hand. Reaching the gangplank, Ben swept his bride off her feet and carried her aboard the ship, Rey squealing in surprise delight. He didn't put her down until he reached the pilot's chair, setting her down in his lap.

Gunning up the thrusters, Rey and Ben happily embraced and kissed, as the famed ship – complete with a _Just Married_ sign attached to the back – blasted off into the sky…..

_Two lives have begun now, two hearts become one now, one passion, one dream, one thing forever true... I love you..._


End file.
